characterarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden
Hayden 2.jpg Hayden.png hayden.jpg Character Height: 6’4 Character Eye colour: Blue/Grey Character Distinguishing Notes: His hair is normally shoulder length, he has numerous scars over his body and he has a few tattoo’s as well. Personality 'Character Personality:' Hayden is well known for being popular, opinionated and broody. He has never been known for being clingy or for relying on anyone other than his elder brother Heathe and Tori. Obviously that changed when he started producing children – that weren’t planned and he grew up very quickly through that. However, he continues to look out for his family (which has grown dramatically) and won’t hesitate to stand up for anyone he feels needs it. There is one thing that has never changed though, and that is that Hayden won’t accept cheek or back talk – it doesn’t matter who it’s from; he simply hates it. Character Strengths: His family. Curse Breaking. Flying (though not as much as Tori). Cooking. Character Weaknesses: His family. His own kids, especially his girls. Chocolate fudge cake. Unique Character Traits: He can have a very short temper. Character Spoken Languages: '''English and a little Gaelic. '''Family, Parents & Siblings Mother: Annabel Ward Slitheria Wife: Gabriella Ward Daughter: Gemini Hanover Son-in-Law: Eliot Hanover Son: Ryder Ward Daughter-in-Law: Melody Ward Son: Thunder Ward Daughter-in-Law: Morgan Ward Daughter: Summer Blane Son-in-Law: Hunter Blane Daughter: Myst Yancy Son-in-Law: Albert Yancy Son: Kent Ward Son: Blake Ward Daughter-in-Law: Autumn Ward Brother: Heathe Ward Sister-in-Law: Naomi Ward Niece: Sierra Yancy Nephew-in-Law : Daniel Yancy Niece : Belinda Lesley Nephew-in-Law : Cole Lesley Nephew: Xander Ward Niece : Jaymie Ward Niece : Rayne Yancy Nephew-in-Law: Liam Yancy Sister: Victoria Ward Sister-in-Law: Betty Ward (deceased) Sister-in-Law: Clarissa Ward Niece: Jasmine Ward Niece: Parker Eris Nephew-in-Law: Harrison Eris Niece: Harper Ward Niece: Karson Ward Niece: Kayson Ward Sister: Topaz Jackson Brother-in-Law: Leonard Jackson Niece: Abigail Morgan Nephew-in-Law: Theo Morgan Niece: Leona Jackson 'History' When Hayden was little, he didn’t understand that most families would have two parents as his mother died while giving birth to his younger sister Topaz. As their Father loved and adored her, she never saw the harsh, cruel and unforgiving man that he was. Once their mother died he hoped from woman to woman and Hayden wouldn’t even want to hazard a guess to the amount of abortions or births that his father contributed to in the years leading after Topaz’s birth. When the twins turned seven however, things took a turn for the worse and it soon became apparent that the boys were going to have to protect Tori from their father, but in return they ended up with black eyes and cracked ribs for their troubles while Tori would still end up in his clutches. However, they looked forward to getting to go to Hogwarts and they didn’t stop dreaming of the things that Heathe told them of. However, their Father wouldn’t let that happen and he transferred Heathe and Hayden to Durmstrang so that Tori would be at Hogwarts alone. Once Heathe turned 16, he emancipated from their Father and returned to Hogwarts to look after Tori, and Hayden returned after he too, emancipated and became a Ward – along with Tori and just like Heathe. Topaz however, was their Fathers little angel and stayed a Slitheria. However much he didn’t want to be like his Father, he ended up making his girlfriend pregnant when they had only been together a few months – however, she went ahead with the pregnancy and although they seemed to be pretty strong the relationship failed. Gemini stayed with her Mother until she started Hogwarts when she realised she wanted to be around her Wizarding family. His second, Ryder was the result of a drunken one night stand and he stayed with his Mother until he started to show signs of being a Wizard , then his Mother freaked out and Hayden took him in to stay with him and his new wife, Gabby. Thunder came to stay with him straight away (before he was with Gabby) due to his mother wanting to put him up for adoption – which Hayden simply couldn’t have. After school, Hayden started to play Quidditch for the Caley Thistles with Tori while he started his Curse Breaking training like Heathe had done. However, after a season of being the “Ward Beaters”, Hayden left Tori to playing Quidditch and he put all of his efforts into being an amazing Breaker like Heathe. He stayed with that job for almost ten years before he moved away and joined the British Ministry in their Misuse of Muggle Artefact’s department. What? He had a Muggle Wife, and he found the stuff fascinating. 'Wand:' 14” Rock Whitebeam wand with a Hebridean Black Dragon Heartstring and whisker of a Scottish Wildcat core.